Dean's Baby Brother
by NewDawn13
Summary: Sam is acting strange and Dean feels as if Sam won't ever need him again! Very angsty M for later chapters. WEECEST! Sam/Dean
1. Independence

**Hi there! So I decided to write my first Weecest! :) Just to warn you, this story isn't all SEX SEX SEX! But hey it might get there, you're just going to have to read to find out, won't you? ;) If you're interested in a adult Wincest, check out my other story _This is Something New_. Well here we go, enjoy!**

* * *

Dean smiled in response, "Bitch." He shot back after his brother had called him a jerk.

Sam shook his head, "You always think I'm joking, don't you?" Sam said quietly and walked out of Dean's room, slamming the door on his way out.

Dean sat on his bed and knitted his eyebrows.

Ever since the boys had arrived in Wentzville, Missouri last week, Sam had been acting extremely strange. Dean at first figured it was because of his hormones. Puberty was a big deal and with Sam turning fifteen, he was becoming increasingly more moody.

But for the past few days, Dean was starting to think it was something different. Sam wasn't just throwing snarky remarks at him; he was hiding out in his room, which each of them had their own of for the first time because of the motel they were in, locking himself away from John and him.

Dean couldn't help but wonder what was going on with his brother. He would lay up at night, wondering what his brother wasn't telling him, praying to whatever was out there for Sam to open up to him. It was strange for Sam not to. Sam was always the more sentimental one out of the two of them.

To put it into simpler terms, Dean was worried about his younger brother.

Dean stood up and walked over to his door, opening it quietly and walking over to Sam's door, which was right next to his.

He tapped on the door and walked in before Sam could tell him to 'fuck off', like he usually did nowadays.

"Hey, Sammy." He said with a gently smile as he closed the door, "How's it going baby brother? You 'wanna tell me what's wrong?" he stood by Sam's door, waiting patiently.

Sam sat on the edge of his bed, face in his hands. Dean heard a soft sniff come from Sam.

Dean's eyes widened when he realized his brother must be crying and he walked over to his brother, sitting down next to him and wrapping his arm around him, pulling him in close, "Please, Sammy, you're worrying me. Why are you crying?"

Sam lifted his head, looking away from Dean, "I'm not crying!" he said, his voice cracking as he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

Dean breathed in deeply. He wasn't the best at sentimental talking and Sam wasn't making it any easier by making Dean force the feelings out of him.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean said, giving Sam a squeeze, "You know you can tell me anything, right?" Dean tried to look at Sam, whose face was still turned away from him, looking into the distance.

There was silence for a while, but finally Sam slowly turned his head to face Dean.

His eyes widened and his voice quivered when he talked, "Why'd you do it, Dean?" he asked with a voice that broke Dean's heart.

Dean knitted his eyes in confusion, "Why'd I do what, baby brother?"

Sam looked down and bit his lip, "Why'd you call me a girl? Why would you say that?" he asked, a tear escaping from his eye and falling down his cheek.

Dean thought back to earlier in his bedroom when he had called Sam a girl for getting mad at him for killing a bug that was crawling around his room. Sam had called him a jerk, Dean had called him a bitch, just like they always did.

But then Sam stormed off, accusing Dean of always thinking he was just kidding around.

Dean lifted his free hand and wiped the lone tear off of Sam's cheek, "Sheesh, baby brother, I didn't know it upset you that much." He said with full sincerity, "I won't' call you a girl again, I promise."

Sam looked back up, his eyes boring straight into Dean's, "You mean that, Dean? You really won't say it anymore?" he asked.

Dean smiled reassuringly, "Of course I do, Sammie. I would never do anything to hurt you, not really." He gave Sam one more squeeze, "Maybe a little rough housing though." He punched Sam lightly on the shoulder with his free hand.

"Hey! Ouch!" Sam said, grasping the shoulder Dean had punched with his hand.

Dean opened his mouth, his lips forming the words 'girl'. Then he saw the look on Sam's face and remembered his promise. He closed his mouth and started over, "Sorry, baby brother."

Sam smiled and punched Dean's shoulder in return, "That's for being a jerk." He said.

Dean smiled, "Bitch." He smirked a little, "I can still call you _that_, right?" he lifted one eyebrow.

Sam bit his lip, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Atta boy!" Dean said, taking his arm off of Sam.

He stood up and walked towards the closed door. He put his hand on the doorknob, but paused before turning it, "But seriously, Sammy," he said twisting his neck so he could see Sam, "If you ever have anything to talk about, just come and tell me, okay?"

Sam looked down at his lap, the gloomy look returning on his face, and nodded curtly, "Yeah, Dean, I will."

Dean bit his lip, knowing very well that Sam still wouldn't come to him. He nodded his head, and turned the door knob, walking out.

He turned around to close the door and caught a glimpse of Sam falling backwards onto his bed, hands grasping his hair in frustration.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Dean ran to his room and slammed the door. He locked it and leaned back on it with a loud grunt.

He closed his eyes. What was wrong with him? Noticing little things about his baby brother? That wasn't exactly normal.

He walked over to his stereo and turned it on to a Led Zepplin tape, turning the volume up all the way.

Dean couldn't deny the truth. He _had_ noticed how sweet his brother had smelled and how close they had been when his arm was around him.

That wasn't something a brother was supposed to be noticing about his brother. But it was there. It always had been.

Dean always had noticed these things about his brother. Even when they were younger, he would notice how Sam's hair would ruffle in the morning or the faraway look he have in his eyes, the look that suggested Sam wanted to be somewhere else.

He had noticed things like how cute Sam's laugh was or how his eyes would brighten whenever he smiled.

And then there were the eyes.

Dean groaned once more and fell face first onto his bed, it creaking slightly at the weight.

The eyes that Sam would always give Dean whenever he wanted something that Dean wasn't letting him have. They would get so wide and his face would look so sad. Dean couldn't help but do anything Sam wanted when Sam looked at him that way.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Dean said, his voice getting muffled by his blankets. "Who the fuck thinks of their baby brother like I do?" he grabbed a pillow, put it under his face, and screamed into it.

And the worst part was: Sam was drifting away from him.

That was another thing Dean couldn't deny, no matter how much he wanted to.

Now that Sam was getting older, he was also getting more independent. He didn't need Dean to tuck him into bed anymore; He didn't need his big brother to stay in bed with him because of his terrible nightmares. That was just something he could take care of himself with now.

He wouldn't tell Dean things anymore, either. Dean had noticed that when Sam had turned thirteen. It had been slow progressing at first. Sam had stopped telling Dean about his nightmares. Then he stopped telling Dean his worries about never belonging anywhere.

It had been like that until finally, Sam barely talked to Dean at all.

Dean wouldn't admit it, but it was killing him inside. All he wanted to do was take care of his baby brother.

But for once in his life, Sam wouldn't let him do that. Sam didn't need him anymore and Dean was beginning to worry he never would.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**See, told you it wasn't all SEX SEX SEX! But I hope you enjoyed it anyways! Tell me what you think by leaving me a review or you can critique me and send me a PM! I'll update soon!**


	2. The Plan

**Hello! Here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Dean was grateful for the summer.

Summer meant no new schools for three months. No finally getting used to a school and then having to move along to a new one in some other state to just have the whole thing repeat itself.

About midway through the first month of summer, John had gotten wind of a vengeful spirit slicing people up in Wentzville, Missouri. There had been two murders: a man named Alex Sroven and his wife Anne.

The spirit was a teenage girl named Jenny Taylor. John had collected information about Jenny. She was a nineteen year old girl who had just finished her first year of college. She was found dead in her room by her father, her arms, legs, and stomach sliced open.

John didn't have much more information than that, but Dean knew that since it was summer, his dad wouldn't have a problem with staying longer in the city.

Another thing Dean knew was that he would be allowed to help out with the case. He was nineteen years old and he didn't have school to worry about. John would definitely let him help out.

Xx

"What do you _mean_ I can't help?" Dean stood up forcefully, slamming his fists down on the kitchen table.

John sighed and rubbed his temples, his elbows resting on the case papers that were spread over the table, "Please, Dean! I need you to understand. Now as I said before, you need to look over your brother. That is _your_ top priority right now, _not_ this spirit!" John said with frustration evident in his voice.

Dean groaned loudly in anger, "Dad! Why can't Sam just come with us? He's fifteen years old and I can look after him! I wouldn't let him get hurt!" Dean shouted.

At that very moment, Sam walked into the kitchen, "Guys, listen," he said, both John and Dean turning to look at him, "I'm fifteen years old, I don't need a babysitter. I can take care of myself so why don't you just take Dean with you, Dad?" Sam finished and sat down at the table, grabbing the box of Lucky Charms and pouring them in a bowl.

Dean blinked. Did his brother really just say that? It was true then: Sam didn't need him.

John sighed once again, "Sam. I appreciate you offering to take care of yourself, but I'd really feel a lot better if your brother watched over you." He said more calmly.

"Oh my God!" Sam said slamming the milk gallon he had been using onto the table, "Why do I always have to have someone watching over me? I will be fine, _Dad!" _he spit venomously. "I don't need my big brother to look over me all the time! Why can't you understand that I don't always need him?"

Sam stood up angrily and turned around to go back into his room. He stopped, turned around, grabbed his cereal bowl and a spoon, and made his way back to his room.

Dean waited. Finally, he heard the loud slamming of Sam's door and he flinched.

John went back to rubbing his temples, "I don't know what's been up with him lately." He said softly, "I just don't know what to do with him; he's never had this kind of temper before!"

Dean blinked, "Uh, you know what, Dad. Maybe-maybe I will just stay out of this hunt. Maybe I should just look over Sam." Dean said, eyes focused on the table.

John shook his head and looked up, "No, no. Maybe your brother is right. Maybe it's time I gave him a little freedom." Dean looked up in shock at his dad, "Why don't you come with me to visit Anne's brother, huh?" John asked, taking no notice of the look of agony on Dean's face.

Dean gaped at his dad, "I don't understand. I thought you wanted me to watch over Sam?" he asked startled.

John rolled his eyes, "Well you saw your brother," he waved a hand towards Sam's room, "I think he would only get worse if I just ignored everything he had said. And to tell you the truth, I think he did make a pretty valid point. I can't let him get too dependent on you. Maybe it's time he spent a little time on his own. He knows how to work a gun and he's a smart kid, he knows the ropes to this Supernatural jumbo! I think he will be fine without you watching over him."

Dean's mouth hung open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Even his own father was suggesting Sam should be more independent.

John smirked, "I thought you would be happy to get to come hunting with me." He said, eyes sparkling.

Dean stared for a moment, then shook his head and smiled, "Yeah, Dad, I am. Really, can't wait!" Dean turned around and went to his room, John continuing to look over the case papers that were spread over the table.

Dean quietly shut his door and locked it once he entered his room. He walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, tiddling his fingers.

In the room next to him, he could here Sam furiously typing on his computer like he always did. Dean always wondered what he was looking up on there.

Dean sighed and fell backwards. It seemed as if everyone was admitting that Sam was becoming more independent. No one said it, but it was obvious Sam was trying to get away from his brother.

Dean sat and listened to the typing coming from Sam's room. After a few minutes, they suddenly stopped and Dean heard a sigh come from Sam.

Dean rubbed his eyes. Something was going on with his brother; something Sam wouldn't tell him. Dean needed to find out what was going on with him.

Dean stood up, unlocked his door, and walked out of his room to the kitchen. He stood in the doorway, watching his dad ruffling through the papers on the table.

"Dad," Dean finally said.

John didn't look up, "Yeah, what is it, Dean?" he asked as he stopped searching through his papers and looked at one specific one, studying it carefully.

"I was just wondering when we're gonna go see that guy; Anne's brother?" he asked.

His dad stayed silent for a while, eyes still searching the paper that was in his hands. After a moment he grunted and threw it back on the table.

He looked up at Dean, "Well I have to do some stuff tonight so we'll probably go tomorrow afternoon." He said, "Why do you ask?"

Dean smiled, "Just anxious, I guess." He lied.

John nodded his head and looked back down at the papers.

Dean smiled to himself and turned around. He walked straight past his room and entered Sam's.

Sam sat at his desk, his head on his laptops keyboard. At the sound of his brother coming in, he shot up and covered his computer screen with his hands, "Dean! What are you doing in here?" he asked nervously, eyes glancing every so often at his computer screen.

Dean raised his eyebrows, looking from Sam's computer to Sam. He finally shook his head, deciding he didn't really want to know what his brother was hiding, and smiled a toothy grin at his brother.

"We're going out tonight, Sammy!" he said enthusiastically.

Sam knitted his eyebrows, "What?"

"You heard me! You and me are going out tonight, gonna grab some pizza!" Dean told his brother.

Sam's eyes widened, "Uh, I don't know, Dean. I don't think that's such a good-"

Sam stopped talking as Dean interrupted him, "No excuses, asshole!" Dean teased, "You and I are grabbing some pizza tonight and you're going to like it!" Dean smirked, "Besides, you won't be seeing much of me now that Dad's letting me go hunting with him."

Sam's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. He realized what he was doing and collected himself, "Fine." He said defeated, yet a smile was on his face, "I'll go."

Dean smiled, "Glad you said that, Sammy. If you had refused I would have had to use brute force." Dean flexed his muscles, receiving a laugh from Sam.

"Alright, jerk, can you get out of my room now?" he said in between laughs.

Dean put his hands up defensively and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He didn't know how he was going to do it, but somehow he was going to get Sam to tell him what was wrong with him. Going out alone would be the perfect way to get a confession.

Dean's face fell suddenly when realization hit him. Going out to get pizza alone with his brother? That sounded an awful lot like a date.

Dean slapped his forehead. Maybe he hadn't thought this plan through so well.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Oooooo, poor Dean :( I wonder what he's going to do to get Sam to confess what's been making him act so strange! Find out in the next chapter and leave a review :)**


	3. Confessions at a Pizza Place

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the nice reviews! Here's chapter three, it's a little cheesy, but hey, we like cheesy, right? Well I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Dean coughed awkwardly. Sam sat across from him at the table, staring off into the distance. Dean looked over at his brother. They had decided to walk to the pizza place since it was only a few blocks away and the walk had been just as awkward.

Sam had kept walking too close to Dean and he could feel Sam's hand brushing against his, each time sending chills through his whole body and his heart pounding.

Now that they were sitting in the pizza place, the awkward silence was even more noticeable. The only difference now, though, was that Dean couldn't stop glancing at the boy across from him.

Dean couldn't help but notice that Sam looked extremely cute. He had started growing out his hair so that it was shaggy and forced him to always push it out of his eyes. Dean watched as Sam blew a strand out of his eyes at that moment.

He didn't even realize he was staring until Sam looked over and they caught each other's eye. Dean looked away immediately, a small blush on his cheeks. After that, the silence continued.

Finally a waiter came by breaking the awkward silence, "Hey, can I get you guys something to drink?" he asked

"I'll have a Pepsi." Dean said with a smile.

"Same," Sam muttered.

The waiter nodded his head and walked off, not even writing their drink orders down on the notepad that was in his hand.

"Ok," Dean said, looking at his brother and taking a deep breath, he had a mission to accomplish, "I wanna talk to you." He says.

Sam looks up, "What about?" he asks.

Dean takes another breath, "I want to know why you've been acting so weird lately."

A frustrated look crosses Sam's face, "I should have known. Let me guess, Dad put you up to this?" he asks, waving his hand around to indicate the pizza place.

Dean cocks his head, "Wait, what? No! Of course not!" Dean says, realizing that Sam thinks his dad sent Dean to the pizza place with Sam to question him, "I'm just worried about you, that's all."

Sam's face turns red, "Well don't worry, _okay_?" he spits, "God, I don't need you to keep a tab on everything I do!"

Dean's eyes widen and his heart drops. He still wasn't used to Sam openly hinting at not wanting Dean looking over him. "Sam, _please!_ You've been acting strange lately. I'm your big brother; of _course_ I'm worried about you, why shouldn't I be?" Dean cries, his voice cracking slightly.

Sam opens his mouth to say something when the waiter comes with their drinks. He sets a bubbling glass of Pepsi by each boy then smiles, "Okay, so are you guys ready to order?"

Sam and Dean glare at each other, never looking at the waiter, "We'll have a large pepperoni." Dean says.

Sam grits his teeth, "What makes you think I want a peperoni, _big brother?_" he asks.

Dean tries not to lose his temperament, "Because, _baby brother_, pepperoni is your favorite pizza." He says through gritted teeth.

The waiter shifts uncomfortably, realizing a fight is coming on.

"Well maybe I want cheese pizza this time!" Sam shouts.

A few people turn around to see what's going on. The boys continue to glare at each toher.

"Uhhh, why don't I just bring a small pepperoni and a small cheese?" the waiter suggests, hope evident in his voice; he obviously wants to get away.

Dean does nothing for a moment, then takes a deep breath and nods curtly.

The waiter walks away grateful.

Dean collects himself, taking deep breaths to get his temper under control. Then he looks at Sam, who is still fuming, "Listen Sammy, I didn't come here to fight with you. I came here because I care." He said.

"Dean, I know you care and you're just trying to be the ideal big brother," Sam said somewhat sarcastically, stinging Dean, "But I'm fifteen years old; I don't need you to care."

Dean can feel a stinging in his eyes. What is that? Crying?

Dean shakes his head. No. No! He does not cry. Crying is for girls. For God's sake, Sam cries. He can't let Sam see him like this. If Sam knew that his big brother could break down, he would never look up to him again.

But wait. Sam already felt that way.

Dean realizes this and lets a tear fall from his eye. It travels down his cheek and into his mouth where he can taste the salty liquid.

Sam stares at him and scrunches his face. Then he shakes his head, "Whatever, I'm out of here."

Sam pushes himself away from the table and stands up. He begins to angrily walk away.

Dean pushes away from the table and runs after him. Sam is already outside. Dean opens the door and walks outside. He grabs Sam's arm and turns him around.

He sees something he doesn't expect: Tears are freely running down his brother's face. This was the second time he had seen his brother crying in one week and it shocked him just as much.

He grabbed his brother's shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug, stroking his hair lovingly, "Sammy, I don't know what's wrong with you, and I don't know if you'll tell me, I realize that now," Dean whispers to his brother who lets out a sob into Dean's shoulder, "But I just thought you knew you could tell me anything. I guess that's why I was trying to force it out of you. I always thought we were so close…but now-"Dean doesn't finish. He just continues to stroke his brother's hair.

Sam looks up, eyes puffy and a few tears still hanging from his lashes, "We are close, Dean!" He says to his brother, "You have to understand, I-I'm just so confused." Sam's head falls back onto Dean's shoulder.

Dean's eyebrows knit together, "Confused how, baby brother?" he asks.

Sam lifts his head, resting his chin on Dean's shoulder and digging his nails into Dean's back, "I…I don't know! You would laugh if I told you."

Dean deepens the hug, "No, Sam. I would never, ever laugh at you for something that was causing you pain."

Sam looks up and bites his lip, "It's just…lately I've been thinking…I think I might…Dean?" he looks at his brother with a confused look.

"Yeah, baby boy?" Dean answers, sharing the same confused look.

"Is it strange that I notice boys are…cute?" he sputters out.

Dean's eyes widen, "Is that it, baby brother? Is that why you've been acting so strange lately?" he says as the realization hits him in the face.

Sam slowly nods his head.

Dean sighs, "Sammy, how long have you been thinking these things; that boys are cute?"

Sam's lip quivers, "I don-don't know. A while. De-Dean, do yo-you think I'm disgusting?" Sam says in between sharp breaths.

Dean shakes his head and strokes his brother's hair again, "Never, Sammy. I understand now. Listen," he looks straight into his brother's eyes, "There is nothing wrong with you. You might think that, but you're wrong! No one is going to judge you…_I'm_ not going to judge you. I'm your big brother, Sammy boy, I'm always going to be here for you."

Sam lets out a sigh, "You have no idea how relieved I am, Dean." He whispers, "I thought…I thought if I just pushed you away, then it would be easier to tell you. I never expected you would be such a…" he looks at Dean, a small smile forming on his lips, "girl." He says almost uncertainly.

Dean punches his brother's shoulder lightly and Sam loses it, laughing uncontrollably, "You bitch! Now I know why you were so upset about me calling you that." Dean shouts.

Sam looks up at Dean, his laughs subsiding, "Yeah, well…jerk." He laughs again, this time Dean joining.

"Come on," Dean says, "I think we should get back in there. The waiter is probably getting a little concerned." Both he and Sam look through the pizza place's window and see the waiter looking anxiously around the room, two pizzas in hand.

Sam nods and they re-enter the building. They take a seat back at their table and the waiter lets out a breath of relief, setting down the pizzas.

"Sorry, man." Dean apologizes to the waiter, "We just had to work some things out."

The waiter nods his head in understanding and walks away.

Sam wipes away the last of his tears and stares silently at his pizza. "Dean?" he says shyly.

Dean's heart begins to race, thinking his brother is still feeling bad, "What is it?" he asks with concern.

"It's just," Sam blushes, "Can we switch pizzas? I like pepperoni better." His face turns a crimson red.

Dean stares at his brother in disbelief then throws his head back and begins laughing. He pushes his pizza towards Sam, "You are unbelievable, baby brother!" he says, taking Sam's cheese pizza.

Sam smiles and takes a bite of the peperoni pizza, "Yeah, well…" he shrugs and bites into the pizza.

Dean shakes his head. Ever since his brother told him he thought boys were cute, Dean had been in a much better mood than he had been in for a while.

Maybe, just maybe, he had a better chance now.

Now the only thing between them was being brothers, not being gay.

Dean thought for a moment.

Maybe…maybe that wouldn't be so easy.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Oh my O.o Sam is gay? Dean's pretty happy about that! Let's find out what happens in the next chapter! Leave a review and tell me what you think :) And I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes! **


	4. Incestuous Spirit

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the nice reviews, I'm glad you like the story! Sorry it's taking so long for the weecest, but it will be here, I promise! :) Well, this chapter has more to do with this little thing called the story :) It was necessary to the whole thing though, so enjoy!**

* * *

John rang the doorbell to the three story, white house.

It was one in the afternoon the day after Sam had come out to Dean. Just as John had promised, he and Dean were visiting the murdered wife's, Anne Sroven's, brother.

They stood in front of the large house in business suits, John holding a suitcase, waiting for the brother to open the door.

Finally, a man who looked about in his early thirties in rich looking clothes opened the door. He crossed his arms and put his hands under his armpits, "Can I help you?" he asked, looking slightly annoyed.

John took a badge out of the inside of his coat pocket and flashed it to the man briefly before putting it back away, "I'm Agent Lankly, this is my partner, Agent Hunter," he waved his hand toward Dean, who smiled and nodded at the man, "We're from the state department and we just wanted to ask you a few questions about the murder of your sister and her husband."

The man shook his head, "No, I already talked to the police." He said as he began to close the door.

Dean stopped the door with his foot, "Well you've talked to the county police. It was decided that this is more of a case for the state department to look over."

The man stared at them for a little while then looked down and shook his head. He opened the door and ran a hand through his curly brown hair, "Yeah, I'm sorry, come on in. It's just been so hectic the last couple of weeks since…well you know."

John and Dean entered the house, "Yes, we are terribly sorry for the passing of your sister." John said to the man.

The man closed the door and led them into living room. They sat on a tan couch and Anne's brother sat on the couch on the other side of the coffee table in between them.

"So you guys say you're from the state department, huh?" the man asked.

John nodded his head, "That's right."

The man looked at Dean skeptically, "And this guy's an agent? He looks a little young to be one."

Dean laughed slightly and smiled, "Well yes sir, I am young, but not as young as I look. Trust me; I'm much older than everyone thinks I am."

The man seemed to accept this and didn't say anything else about it, "Alright, so what did you want to ask me about?"

John picked up his suitcase and placed it on the coffee table. He unlatched it, opened it and pulled out a file. "Well it says here that your sister and brother-in-law were found in their house dead with cuts on their arms, legs, and stomach, is that correct?"

The man nodded his head, "Yeah, that's about right." He cleared his throat, "Actually I was the one who found them. I was going over to Anne's to pick up some work papers I had left over there. When I knocked, no one answered, so I decided to just use my key. I opened the door and there Alex was, lying in front of the doorway with blood leaking out of his shirt and pants. I could see cuts in his shirt and pants and knew that underneath must have been…well must have been just as cut."

John and Dean listened to the man silently, waiting for him to continue as he looked off into the distance.

He finally started again, "I freaked out and went looking for Anne. I wanted to see if she was alright. I found her in the kitchen, same situation as Alex."

John nodded and handed Dean the file that he was holding, "I see. Well if you don't mind me asking, uh, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name,"

"Mike." Mike answered, coming back to reality.

"Mike," John repeated, "Can I ask you if you know anything about the Jenny Taylor case?"

Mike contorted his face into confusion, "Yeah, she was that college girl that was murdered in her room about a month ago. I'm sorry, but what exactly does this have to do with anything?" he said shaking his head.

Dean looked up from the files, "Well you see, Jenny was found murdered the same way as your sister and her husband. It can be assumed that they may have been killed by the same person," Dean said, lying of course since they already knew Jenny was behind the murder of the Srovens, "Did you know Jenny personally? Was there any kind of connection between Alex, Amy and her?"

John thought for a moment then shook his head, "No, not that I can think of. I mean, the name doesn't sound familiar, but maybe if I could see a picture I might recognize her."

"We have a picture right here." Dean said, pulling a photograph of a pretty, relatively skinny blonde girl with blue eyes and set it on the coffee table.

Mike picked up the photo and studied it. After a few moments, he handed the picture back, shaking his head once more, "No, I've never seen her before."

Dean took the picture back sighing. So far, his dad and he could find no connection between the couple and Jenny. It seemed as if there was no logical explanation for her killing them.

Dean put the photo back in the briefcase.

John popped his knuckles, what he always did when he was getting aggravated, and opened his mouth to say something.

He was cut off by Mike's cell phone ringing.

Mike gave them an apologetic look and answered his phone, "Hello?" he said. Then a brief pause, "Yes this is Mike Sroven." Another pause and a frustrated sigh, "Listen, I told you that I did not want you to sell those chairs!" one more pause, "I know that they're antiques, but I don't want them sold! Now please stop calling me!"

Mike clamped his phone shut and rubbed his temples, "Damn antique dealers trying to get some old chairs that belonged to Amy." He explained.

John barely heard. His mind was on something else that Mike had said. "I'm sorry, Mike, did you say your last name was Sroven?" he asked.

Mike nodded his head, "Yeah, that's right."

John knitted his eyebrows, "How is it that you and your sister have the same last name? Wouldn't she of taken on Alex's last name when they got married?"

Mike blushed slightly and rolled his eyes, "Well, the thing is, Sroven was Alex's last name, too. You see, Alex was Amy and I's cousin."

John and Dean looked at each other with the same wide eyed expression. They finally had something that might get them some answers.

Dean looked back at Mike, "Incest? Well that would definitely give people a reason to have something against Anne and Alex, wouldn't it?"

Mike nodded, "Of course. There were people who loved Anne and Alex, and then there were people who completely disagreed with what they were doing. But those people just stayed away…" he said.

Dean nodded and looked at his father, who nodded back at him. Dean looked at Mike, "Well, it was really nice meeting you, but I think we have all the information we need."

Mike cocked his head, "That's it? Really?"

John smiled, "Well I think you gave us some pretty helpful information, we really think you've done all you can for now."

John and Dean stood up. Each of them leaned over and shook Mike's hand, "If you don't mind," John said, "We'll just show ourselves out. Thanks so much for your help."

"Yeah, thanks, we really appreciate it." Dean agreed.

The Winchesters turned around, walked out of the living room, to the door, and back to the Impala.

When they were safely inside the car they looked at each other, each smiling, "I think we got something, Dean." John said from his passenger seat.

"I'd say we do, Dad." Dean responded as he turned the car on.

"So Jenny goes after incestuous couples, then. That would explain why there's only been one killing; I mean, how much incest can go on in one area?"

Dean blushed a little, thinking about Sam and how many times he had imagined doing very incestuous things to him, and shrugged.

At that moment, three police cars sped by them, their sirens blaring.

Dean and John looked at each other, and then Dean drove off, following the police cars to their destination, which was a little while off in a small neighborhood at another rich looking house.

Dean parked and shut the car off. Him and John got out of the car and walked up to a police officer who was busy reading over some papers.

"Agent Lankly, state department, and my partner Agent Hunter." John said, briefly flashing his badge, which the officer didn't pay attention to anyways, "What's going on here?" he asked.

The officer looked up, "They found out who killed that Sroven girl. Get this, it was the younger brother!" he said.

At that moment, they saw two other police officers bringing a boy that looked about sixteen years old out of the house in handcuffs. They put him into one of the police cars and then walked over to the parents that were standing in the doorway to talk to them.

The police officer John and Dean were talking to went back to looking over papers so John and Dean took the opportunity to walk over to the police car in which the brother was in.

The window was rolled down and an almost identical boy version of Jenny sat in the car with a blank look on his face.

Dean bent over and looked in the car, "Hey kid, can we talk to you?" he asked.

The boy stared off for a moment then turned his head to face Dean, "What about?" he asked.

"About your sister." Dean responded.

The boy laughed maliciously, "My sister? Ha! That bitch is dead, why are you talking about her?" he said with a sinister smile.

Dean bit the inside of his cheek, "Why'd you do it, kid?" he asked, "Why'd you kill her?"

The boy smirked, "That selfish bitch was going to screw everything up! She was going to tell everyone!" he said, a look of almost fear crossing his eyes.

Dean knitted his eyebrows, "Tell everyone, what?" he asked.

"That we were in love." He whispered, "That we did stuff brothers and sisters shouldn't do. She was starting to think it was wrong! She started to think that it was disgusting what we were doing, that incest was wrong. I told her not to tell anyone, I told her everything would be okay! But she didn't listen to me! She started freaking out and called me a monster! That's why I did it. She deserved to die after that!" he yelled.

Dean and John stared at him. Then John's face turned red, "You're sick, you know that? You don't just love your family like that! You're going to go away for a long time because of this! That poor girl had the right idea when she said it was disgusting!"

Dean grabbed his Dad's arm to keep him from hitting the kid and pulled him away back to the Impala, "Dad, calm down!" he said as he opened the passenger door to the Impala and forced his father in. He walked over to his side and got in, turning the car on, "At least now we know why Jenny's killing incestuous couples. She started to think it was disgusting, like her brother said, and she carried that idea into the other world. That's why she's killing these people!" Dean said as he drove off.

John took a deep breath, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just can't believe that someone would do that with their own sister! I mean, what kind of sick freak thinks like that?" he yelled.

Dean bit the inside of his cheek and gripped harder at the steering wheel. This whole thing made him feel like even more of a sick freak. He was the one who was in love with his baby brother!

The rest of the ride to the motel was silent. They finally got back and went inside. John went straight to his room and went to sleep. Dean, on the other hand, walked into his brother's room.

He barged in without knocking, "Hey, Sammy!" he said with false enthusiasm, trying to forget about what his Dad had said.

Sam was sitting at his computer, typing furiously. At the sound of Dean's voice, Sam slammed his computer screen shut and looked at is brother from his desk, "Dean! You have to stop barging in on me!" he yelled.

Dean looked at his brother with confusion. He had thought that now Sam had come out to Dean, that he wouldn't be as moody.

He shook the thought away, thinking his brother had a right to be mad at him for barging in, "Well I got some good news!" he said, "We found out why Jenny's killing these people! She's killing incestuous couples!"

All the color drained from Sam's face, "Incestuous couples?" he asked quietly.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, that's right. Apparently she and her brother were being dirty together and then she started to feel bad. She almost confessed to her parents, but her brother killed her before she could! It's all pretty sick, if you ask me. I mean incest?" he said. He wanted to see how his brother would respond to the whole thing.

Sam nodded slowly, "Yeah, incest; disgusting." He said in a hushed tone, his eyes having the faraway look they always had.

Dean watched as his brother stared down at the ground, and then cleared his throat.

Sam looked up. His face turned red, "Well can you get out of my room now? I mean if you're done telling me this little story…" he said.

Dean was taken aback. Sam wasn't acting any different than before. He nodded and backed out of the room, closing the door on his way out. Something was still bothering Sam. Dean just had no idea what it could be.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Well tell me what you think :) Leave me a suggestion if you want and I'll definitely look it over! **

**Hi! Okay this is just something new but I feel I should say it:**

**Lately I've been kind of sick and I got a new job and...I sort of am having a brain fart sooooo it will take a little longer to get the next chapter up...I'M SORRY! Well again, leave a review if you like :) (P.S. don't just favorite, words are nice, too ;) )**


	5. Don't Leave

**Now before you all read this, I want to make sure that you understand this is an _angst_ story, okay? It's not just all lovey dovey, there is an actual story that I have made up. So don't be upset by the angst in this chapter, okay? I still hope you enjoy and leave reviews though :) Sorry it took so long, I was sick, just started a new job, and had a major brain fart, but I hope this chapter is still alright!**

* * *

Dean sat at the kitchen table eating toast the next day.

John had convinced him-without much persuasion-to stay home with Sam for the day while he went and tried to find out what happened to Jenny's body.

Sam hadn't come out of his room since Dean had told him about the spirit going after incestuous couples. Dean had no idea what was wrong with his brother. He needed another night to talk to Sam, like he had at the pizza place.

And now, he had been given the perfect chance.

Without their dad there, Dean could talk to Sam without any worrying. He would tell Sam that they were going to have a movie night. They hadn't had one in a long time and Sam was usually fond of them.

Dean finished his toast and began his way towards Sam's room.

That's when he heard it.

At first it was soft and Dean thought he had imagined it. Then it got louder and Dean knew it was not his imagination.

There was definitely moaning coming from Sam's room.

"Oh shit!" Dean yelled and ran into his brother's room. Sam could be getting hurt! Someone might be in there hurting him, torturing him, or…

"Woah," Dean breathed out when he entered Sam's room.

Sam was lying in bed, stark naked with his hand pumping his hard member. Dean's eyes grew wide and he could feel his own member begin to awaken.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted, pulling his blanket over top of him.

When Sam was covered, Dean snapped out of transfixion and looked at Sam's shocked face.

"Get out _NOW!" _Sam shouted at his brother.

Dean backed out of his brother's room and ran straight to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He started pacing back and forth, "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" he repeated several times.

He had just seen his baby brother masturbating, fully naked! Who did that? Dean never jacked off fully naked unless he was in the shower, otherwise he would just stick his hand in the slit of his boxers.

Dean groaned as his erection throbbed painfully, wanting to be attended to.

Dean finally couldn't take it anymore and stripped down. He turned on the shower and hopped in.

Right away, he started to pump his member. He let out many soft groans, thinking they weren't nearly loud enough for Sam to hear.

Sam.

Sammy.

Dean closed his eyes and leaned his head back. His mouth was slightly open in pure ecstasy as he brought up images of Sam fucking himself.

Dean groaned once more. There was a burning in his stomach and he knew he would come soon. He couldn't believe how close he was to coming. It had never taken such a short amount of time before.

But then he thought of the way Sam had looked, lying there completely naked as he stroked his marvelous erection.

That was it. Dean's hips thrust forward as hot cum shot into his hand. He breathed heavily.

Dean cleaned himself off in the shower water. He stepped out of the shower and changed back into the clothes he had stripped out of only moments ago.

He sat on the toilet and let the shower water run so that Sam would think Dean was legit taking a shower and not actually…well…

Dean closed his eyes and tilted his head back, thinking about his baby brother once more and trying to catch his breath.

"Dean!"

Dean's eyes flung open as he heard Sam's voice calling for him.

He sat a moment more, heart pounding.

"Deannnnnn!" Sam screamed louder, this time pain was very clear in his voice.

Dean shot up and ran out of the bathroom, "Sammy! Where are you!" he called. His hands were sweating and his heart was pounding. Somewhere, his baby brother was getting hurt.

"Help, Dean!" Dean heard the voice come from Sam's room.

He ran to Sam's door and tried to open it. When he found that it was locked, he backed up a little and kicked the door with all his power.

It fell down immediately and Dean ran in.

"Sam!" he shouted.

He froze in fear for only a moment as the sight greeted his eyes.

Sam was lying on the ground pinned down by the very spirit of Jenny Taylor.

Dean sprung to action. He grabbed the gun that was next to Sam's door behind the side table, each room had a gun next to it just in case.

He brought it up and shot at the spirit. In an instant, Jenny was gone and Dean was running to his brother's side, gun dropped to the ground forgotten.

He fell to his knees and took a hold of Sam's hand, "Sammy," he whispered, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Sam had long gashes all over his legs, arms and stomach. Blood was seeping out of them, staining the ground and his clothes.

Sam turned his eyes to look into Dean's, "Dean," he said, so silently that Dean had to lean in to hear, "Please don't leave me." He choked out, tears falling from his eyes.

One lone tear fell from Dean's eye, traveling down his cheek into his mouth, "I won't," he whispered, the salty tear falling onto his tongue.

Sam gave a ghost of a smile before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Xx

Dean sat at the side of Sam's hospital bed, trying to remember the events from before. Sam lay on his bed, IV's attached on his arms. The blood had been cleaned up.

He could vaguely remember anything besides Sam's last words. After that, everything was a blur.

Although, he did _think_ that he had scooped his unconscious brother into his arms. He also thought that he _might_ have run to the nearest hospital which was a mile away, keeping his promise to not leave his brother.

And wasn't there a nurse? Yes, there was a nurse that had taken Sam out of Dean's arms and tried to force Dean away. But Dean couldn't do that. He had made a promise.

He had been there, well at least he _could_ have been, when the nurses had shouted at each other. Sam had lost this amount of blood, Sam's blood type was something, and for God's sake, where was that doctor?

Yes, Dean did remember that…maybe.

"Dean," a whisper came from behind Dean and Dean turned around to see his father behind his chair, staring blankly at his youngest son, "Oh, God." He whispered, gripping onto Dean's chair for support.

Dean didn't say anything. He turned back to look at Sam.

There was silence for what seemed like ages, the only noise being the beeping coming from the heart monitor next to Sam's bed.

Finally, his father spoke, "What happened?" he asked gruffly.

Dean spoke in a whisper, "Jenny." He said simply.

John coughed, "Jenny?" he said, his voice shocked.

Dean nodded, the words becoming stuck in his throat.

"But Dean, Jenny goes after incestuous couples! Sam and you weren't-"

Dean cut him off, finding his voice, "No, Dad! Sam and I were not doing anything incestuous!" he shouted, gripping at the sides of his chair until his knuckles turned red.

John stayed silent behind him for a moment, "Alright," he paused, "Would you like some time…alone?" he asked.

Dean hesitated a moment before nodding his head, "Yes," he whispered.

John nodded his head and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Dean stayed silent for a moment, listening to the rhythmic sound of the heart monitor.

Tears started to form in his eyes. It was his fault that Sam was like this.

If Dean hadn't of gone to the shower to do that _stupid_, lustful sin, then Jenny never would have gotten near Sam.

Dean had thought, to his dismay, that maybe Sam was getting attacked while Dean was doing the deed.

Dean's head pounded as he thought about it and his heart was clenched by an invisible hand.

No. He couldn't think like that.

Dean stood up and took a hold of Sam's hand, "Oh, Sammy," he whispered, looking down at his brother's face, "Why did this happen to you?" he asked.

"That damn vengeful spirit was only supposed to go after incestuous couples. God knows I was the only one sick enough to want that." He whispered, gently stroking his brother's hand.

"You look so peaceful, Sammy." He whispered. Sam's eyes were closed, and if it weren't for the cuts on Sam's arms and legs, Dean would think Sam was only napping, not in a coma.

Tears started to fall from Dean's eyes, "I don't know why that bitch did this to you," he said, his face becoming stern, "But I'm not going to let her get away with this!" he said louder.

Dean bent down and kissed Sam on the forehead.

Just then, the doctor, Doctor Glen Majors, opened the door and walked into the room, a clipboard in hand and a glum expression on his face.

"Could you come out in the hall with me," he asked Dean.

Dean lifted his head from his brother's forehead, not taking his eyes off of him, "No." he said sternly. He would not break his promise, not yet anyways.

The doctor sighed, "Fine, but will you at least take a seat?" he asked.

Dean thought for a moment, then sat back down in his chair, still grasping tightly to Sam's hand.

"We have some bad news," Doctor Majors said.

When Dean didn't ask what the news was, the doctor continued, "Sam doesn't seem to be responding to his medications very well. When he first arrived here, he kept slipping in and out of unconsciousness, but now it seems he's not waking up." The doctor said.

Dean bit the inside of his cheek. Hard.

"We're very sorry to say this, but we aren't sure if your brother will ever wake up." He said finally.

Dean squeezed tightly at Sam's hand, trying desperately to hold his tears back.

When there was still silence after a few minutes, Doctor Majors left.

Only when Dean heard the door shut behind him did he speak, "Please wake up, Sammy." He urged his brother, "_Please!_" he said more desperately.

The only response he got was the constant beeping of the heart monitor.

Right there, Dean finally broke down and sobbed into his brother's chest.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Ahhhhhhhh! O.o Sammy-kins! :( Does anyone know what will happen in the next chapter? Oh! I know! And soon you can, too :) I'll update as soon as possible (lets hope i don't have another brain fart :( ) P.S. Yes, there is a lot of angst O.o**


	6. What Dean Saw

**Heeeyyy! Ok, I got the next chapter up :) Thanks again for the lovely reviews and yes, I know, I shouldn't worry about what kind of reviews I get *sigh* haha bad habit I guess :p Well anyways, enjoy...and, er. not saying it's going to happen or anything, buuuutttt, don't be mad if there's a cliff hanger O.o Oh, also the song I listened to while writing this was _Open Your Eyes _by Snow Patrol. I saw it fitting to the situation. If you want to listen go ahead and tell me if you agree :)**

* * *

**Six Months Later**

"You have no idea how much I love you, Sammy." Dean said to his brother, running his hand through Sam's hair, "I think you're perfect, baby boy. I-I know I shouldn't love you like I do. We're brothers! I know that! But the thing is…I don't care! I want you to be mine and I want to be yours. I want to kiss your lips, I want to wipe away your tears, I want to be able to have you in my bed every morning, baby brother. I know you might think I'm crazy, I just hope you aren't disgusted with me…I'm in love with you, Sammy, and nothing is ever going to change that."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The familiar sound of Sam's heart monitor was Dean's only response, just like it had been for the past six months.

Dean sighed and took a seat in his usual chair next to Sam's hospital bed. He took a hold of Sam's hand and sat there looking at Sam's face.

For the last six months, Dean had felt completely useless. He couldn't do anything to help is younger brother. The only thing he could do was kill Jenny's spirit and he had done that the week Sam had been hospitalized.

It had been easy.

Once John had found out which cemetery Jenny's body was buried in, he had taken Dean there to dig her up so they could burn her. Once she had been dug up, John had let Dean do the honors of burning her.

Dean had watched as the flames devoured her corpse until finally she was nothing but ashes. And then he burned the ashes. She had hurt his Sammy, and he would always hate her.

But now, Dean couldn't do anything for Sam. No one could.

Sam was still in the coma. His cuts had healed fairly well, but that was the only change in his health. His hair had grown out and Dean could have sworn Sam had gained a few inches in height, but nothing was really new.

The doctors still had the same thought that Sam would never wake up. Dean didn't want to believe it, he really didn't, but every day it seemed to get truer and truer.

Sam just wasn't making any progress.

But Sam wasn't the only one who wasn't making any progress.

Ever since the attack on Sam, Dean had been trying desperately to find out why Jenny had gone after Sam.

He had been so sure that Jenny was only going after incestuous couples! It all fit together: Jenny was disgusted by her own incestuous relationship with her brother, and had carried that same feeling of disgust into the next life.

Anne and Alex had been an incestuous couple and they were the only people that Jenny had attacked…well, other than Sam, who was the oddball in the whole situation. He threw everything off.

Dean still couldn't think of any reason why Jenny would go after his little brother. If she should have gone after anyone in that family, it should have been him. He was the one who wanted to be with his brother; Sam was innocent.

"Dean, sweetie." Dean sighed and turned around to see the nurse Wanda Bevens standing behind him with an apologetic look.

"Yeah, Wanda?" he asked, knowing what she was going to say.

She gave a weak smile to him, "Dean, baby, I think you should go. You've been here all day and I think you should go home to get some rest."

Dean glanced at Sam.

Wanda sighed from behind him, "I know you're worried about your little brother, but we'll call you if anything happens. You've been here every day since Sam was admitted…I think you should take a break, sweetie." She said sweetly.

Dean clenched his jaw, then relaxed and nodded. He couldn't get mad at Wanda. The dark skinned nurse had been the most understanding of his predicament. She knew how worried and protective he was of Sam.

Dean stood up and leaned over to give Sam a kiss on the forehead, like he always did before he left the hospital.

He turned around and walked towards the door where Wanda was standing. The nurse gave him a grateful smile, "Thanks, hun, see you in the morning?" she asked knowingly.

Dean gave a curt nod, grabbed his coat, and left without saying a word.

When he was outside, Dean got into his Impala and drove to the motel, which was his current home. John had given Dean some cash to pay for the room, the hospital bill, and food and then left for another case in Aberdeen, Ohio.

He was sad about Sam, too, but his way of coping was through hunting. Besides, someone had to do the job.

When Dean was inside the motel and the door was safely bolted, he walked over to Sam's door and sat in front of the closed door Indian style.

He had not gone into Sam's room since he ran out of it with Sam's unconscious body in his arms. The first day he was back at the motel, he had closed the door and tried to ignore it.

It was too painful to go back in his brother's room. Even sitting in front of the door, he had images of Sam lying on the floor bleeding, tears in his eyes as he made Dean promise not to leave his side.

Dean's eyes started to get foggy at the memory and he had to suppress the want to go into the fetal position and break down.

Dean set his forehead on the door and dug his nails into the carpet floor.

He wanted to go in, but he couldn't. He didn't think he could handle being in the same place Sam had been what seemed like decades ago, still conscious.

God how he missed Sam's voice. He missed his smile and the puppy dog eyes. He missed Sam's laugh, and hell, he even missed Sam ignoring him. Even that was better than him not being awake at all.

Dean stood up and turned his back towards the closed door. He stopped. Before he knew what he was going, he turned around, grabbed the doorknob, and flung the door open.

His eyes widened as he got a look at the ominous room.

It was just like he remembered it, despite the blood stain that was still on the floor that no one had bothered to clean up. The bed was still unmade, there was an empty bowl next to Sam's computer, and Sam's clothes were messily spread across the room.

He stood at the door frame frozen before finally taking an unsure step into the room.

Dean flipped the light switch and the room illuminated in brightness.

Dean balled his hands into fists and dug his nails into the inside of his hand, leaving crescent shaped marks.

He entered the room fully now and began walking around the room. He walked over to Sam's bed and put a hand on it, moving his hand around.

Dean took a seat on the bed. He smirked slightly. The last time he had seen Sam in the bed, it had been when Sam was stark naked and jacking off.

Dean shook his head at the memory, "Oh, Sammy." He whispered lovingly, "Only you would be attacked by a bitch of a spirit after jacking yourself off." He chuckled.

Dean was about to close his eyes and fall backwards onto the bed when a red blinking light caught his eye.

He stood up and walked over to Sam's desk and took a seat in front of the laptop.

He looked at the black screen, and then pushed the button where the flashing red light was.

As soon as Dean pressed the button, the red light turned white and the screen sprung to life, the previously black screen becoming an illuminating white.

Once the computer was on, it went straight to the last page Sam had been on before the attack.

It was a Words Document.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the words that were on the screen.

The first line was a date. Dean's eyes widened as he realized the date. It was two days before Sam got attacked; it was the day him and Sam had gone out to get pizza.

Dean couldn't help himself. He began reading.

_So I just got back from the kitchen. Dad and Dean were fighting about Dean going hunting with Dad. Dean wants to go but Dad won't let him because of-you guessed it-me! I heard Dean say that I could just go with them; that I was old enough and he would look after me. Can you believe that? Of course Dean would try and be the perfect big brother. Or maybe he just wanted to go so bad he didn't care if I got hurt or something while we were there? I don't know. Anyways, I'm sick and tired of being treated like a child. I hate Dean looking after me! Doesn't he know I can look after myself? I mean seriously, he doesn't have to keep a play-by-play on every single thing I do! I wish he would just lay off a little. It's like he's so protective of me that I can't do anything on my own! He's always there, looking out for me! I know, I know. Why am I getting mad about Dean being a good brother? I don't know, I guess I'm just annoyed, that's all. Lately, I've been trying really hard to get away from him! I can't believe he hasn't got the hint yet that I don't want anything to do with him! He must be an idiot! I don't want to be near him! Why does he think I've been hiding out in my room? Why does he think I've been ignoring him? Doesn't he realize I hate everything he does? Doesn't he realize I hate HIM!_

Dean stopped reading.

He was practically in shock. He knew that Sam had been trying to distance himself from Dean, but he had no idea that Sam actually hated him.

Dean pushed away from the desk and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

He went straight to his room and collapsed on his bed.

He was heartbroken, to say the very least. Sam hated him. Sam wanted nothing to do with him.

"Uggggg! Stupid!" Dean shouted and hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

He should have lain off Sam for a bit. He should have given him some room. Maybe if he had, Sam wouldn't have those kinds of feelings.

He lay in the darkness of his room for hours, looking up at his ceiling blankly. Dean didn't know what to do. He felt numb inside.

Finally, Dean stood up. He had to see it again. It was sick, but he had to see Sam saying he hated Dean again. He didn't want to believe what he had seen and maybe reading it again would just force him to realize Sam's true feelings.

Dean walked slowly to Sam's room. He let his hand hang over the doorknob, deciding if he actually wanted to see the words again. He finally decided and dropped his hand to the doorknob, turning it slowly.

He swung the door open more gingerly than he had before and walked into the room.

Dean walked over to the desk and took a seat. Once more, he began to read.

_Doesn't he realize I hate him?_

The words stung just as much. Before Dean walked away, he decided to read on. He wanted to know what else Sam had written.

_Doesn't he realize I hate him? Doesn't he realize that I can't be around him? God! Why is he so stupid that he can't realize I hate him because I LOVE him?_

* * *

**To be continued.**_  
_

**Oh my, oh my! What'd Sam just say? He hates Dean because he _LOVES_ him? Oh, if only Sammy were awake! :( Well, I'll update soon and I guess we will find out if those doctors were right about Sam! Tell me what you think :)  
**


	7. The Journal Entry

******Hi everyone :) Wow guys, thanks for the wonderful reviews! Well here's a kind of long chapter! It's actually pretty long but I hope you guys like it anyways :) Tell me what you think and leave a suggestion. Also, you should go on my profile and answer my poll about if and when Sammy should wake up! So go ahead and read now :)**

**Oh, one more thing...(eh em)**

**Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Heather, and thanks for leaving a review :) (Did that rhyme okay? Eh, oh well) Thanks for leaving me your review, I'm glad I could give you a present :)**

**Okay, I'm done now!**

* * *

**One Month Later**

Dean closed the door behind him and made a bee-line towards Sam's laptop.

He pulled the chair away from the desk and plopped down, eagerly pressing the red flashing light that turned the computer on.

Dean tapped his fingers anxiously on the wood of the desk until finally the laptop showed its login page. Dean clicked on Sam's account-his younger brother hadn't even used a password-and arrived at the page he had left off on: the journal entry from the day he and Sam went to the pizza place.

Every day after visiting Sam at the hospital, Dean would come home and bolt to Sam's room to read the Word Document that contained Sam's deepest confessions.

Dean had at first felt bad for reading his brother's private thoughts, but after a while, he felt that it was the only way he could feel close to his currently unconscious brother.

It almost felt as if Sam was talking to him, still awake and aware of everything that had been going on for the past seven months.

Besides that, Dean could never seem to fully grasp what was written in the online journal. He needed to read it every day just to believe what he had read the previous day.

Dean _squinted_ his eyes to see the words written on the bright screen better and began to read, once again.

_Why is he stupid that he can't realize I hate him because I LOVE him? No. I don't mean love him like I should. I don't love him like he loves me: in the completely brotherly way. I-I love him in a non-brotherly way…actually I'm __**in**__ love with him. I know you've heard this from me millions of times before, but I still can't fully accept my feelings. I think the number one reason I can't accept them is because I know he will never love me like I love him. That's the real reason I've been trying to get away from him. Maybe if I just distance myself from him, my feelings will go away. If they do fade away, then I can finally hang out with my brother again. I miss those days when I wasn't in love with him. That's when we were closest and I didn't have to worry about revealing myself by accident. It's been two years since I fell in love with him and those two years I have been getting further and further from him. What if these feelings never go away and I'm finally left without my brother because I push myself away. Maybe I should just start hanging out with him again; maybe I should stop distancing myself…I guess I could hang out with him. But the thing is, I don't know how to anymore! It's been so long since we've hung out that I've practically forgot how to suggest it. Do I just go up to him and ask him if he wants to do something? God, that wouldn't work. I'd probably be sweating buckets and be stuttering too much to ask. OKAY! So this is completely and totally ironic, but guess what just happened? Dean just came into my room-well barged more like it-jerk didn't even knock-and told me that him and I were going out to get pizza tonight! I can't believe my luck! Okay, I'm not going to lie; I didn't exactly jump at the idea. I kind of second naturally started to decline the request, but he told me not to make excuses, called me an asshole, and I kind of agreed…I think what made me really agree was that he told me Dad was going to actually let Dean go hunting with him and that I wouldn't be seeing much of him. I guess I was worried that if he got hurt on the hunt and I had been flat out ignoring him for the past two years…well it just wouldn't feel right. He deserves better than this. So I agreed. Tonight, him and I are going to get pizza…Oh God, why am I so nervous? I haven't officially hung out with Dean in two years! The last time we did was on my thirteenth birthday when he and I had a movie night. After that, I started ignoring him. My palms are starting to sweat and my heart is beating rapidly. Okay, I need to calm down, I still have plenty of time to calm myself down and get prepared. What am I going to wear? What will we talk about? Will I be awkward? Wow. I sound like a girl right now. Why does Dean do this to me? He's so calm around me and he's always so nice, even when he's being a jerk. Why can't I be like that? Why can't I just have that same chill persona? Life would be so much easier if I did…I would be able to hang around Dean even with the feelings I have. Well I guess I better go now to calm myself down. I'll probably just take a shower. I'll write when I get back._

_Okay, I'm back from the pizza…hangout…date (I wish)…thing… and boy do I have a lot to tell you! Okay, so first off, Dean and I walked to the pizza place-I don't even know the name of it, I was too busy being my awkward self to notice. The walk was really awkward. I kept trying to think of things to talk about, but every time I tried to speak, the words got caught in my throat so I just looked away. Dean didn't say much either. I guess he noticed my awkwardness and it made him awkward. Can that happen? Well I guess it did because I don't see any other reason why he would be quiet. When we got to the pizza place, it was just as awkward. I kept looking into space, trying to stop my eyes from looking his way every so often-okay more like every other second-and I had to slap myself mentally whenever I would start thinking about Dean and I being alone, practically on a date! Well, almost. Yet every time I did look at Dean, he was looking at me! He had a worried expression on his face and whenever we would catch each other's eye, he would glance away quickly. My awkwardness must have rubbed off on him…Well after a whole lot of awkward silence; the waiter came and asked for our drink orders. When he was gone, Dean started asking me why I was acting so weird lately. I must have gasped or something because I was totally taken for surprise. I couldn't believe that Dean actually…that he actually noticed how weird and distant I've been acting! I immediately jumped to the possible conclusion that maybe he hadn't noticed and Dad had just sent him to talk to me. But Dad didn't. Dean actually did notice and he was worried about me. I guess I sort of flipped because I started yelling at him, telling him I didn't want him keeping tabs on me…which I truthfully do because it's kind of nice to know he cares… Anyways, then the waiter came for our pizza order; Dean went straight ahead and ordered a pepperoni pizza for us. I guess I was still kind of upset because I snapped. I started yelling at him and asking him why he ordered the pepperoni pizza. He told me it was because he knew it was my favorite. Of course he would know that. I yelled at him, telling him I may have wanted cheese this time, and finally the waiter just said he would just bring one of each. After that, I don't remember exactly what I said but what I __**do**__ remember was seeing a tear fall down Dean's cheek. I felt horrible after seeing that. I decided I would just leave so I couldn't hurt him anymore. I stormed out, but what I didn't expect was for Dean to follow me. He grabbed me and turned me around. I didn't even know it, but I guess I was crying because his eyes grew really big and he pulled me in for a hug. He started stroking my hair and telling me that he loved me. He told me he only cared about me. Then, he told me that he thought we were once close, but now he wasn't so sure. I wanted to shout at him. Of course we were close! Why was I making him think we weren't? I'm a horrible person! I had to tell him something that would show him we were still close. I decided I would tell him part of my secret. So…I told him I'm gay…I was so scared he wouldn't accept me! I knew that if he didn't accept that, then he would never accept me loving him if he ever found out. But the thing is…Dean accepted me. I was so shocked that I didn't believe him. I asked him if he thought I was disgusting. He had to right? But no, he didn't. He told me he would never think I was disgusting and that nothing would ever make him think I was. I was both happy and sad when he said that: Happy because he accepted me, but sad because I knew there was something that would make him think I was a disgusting monster. Anyways, after that I tried to lighten the mood. We went back into the restaurant after Dean pointed out that our waiter was freaking out. It was pretty funny, actually. Now comes the really embarrassing part…I really, __**really**__, didn't want that cheese pizza. I actually had to ask Dean for his pepperoni after that whole rant I had about wanting cheese. Well, I guess my puppy dog eyes worked because I got it. Heh, I bet he doesn't even know that I am fully aware that is his weakness. Gonna go to bed now, so, uh, later? I'm still not good at ending these things…_

Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. After a month of reading the entry over and over again, he still couldn't believe Sam actually was _in love with him!_ How had he missed all the signs? After reading the entry, it had seemed all too obvious.

Dean rubbed his temples and sighed once more. He grabbed the computer mouse and prepared to close the document when his finger accidentally slipped and he clicked on the _Open Document_ button.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed as he saw a document that was labeled the day before Sam's attack; the day he and his Dad had gone to talk to Amy's brother.

His curiosity won over him and he opened the document.

_Dad and Dean don't know, but after they left that guy, Mike Sroven's house, I went to talk to him. I followed them to his house and waited outside until they left, then I went and knocked on his door. I had already found out that Anne and Alex were cousins and I thought that Mike would be perfect to talk to. He did, after all, accept Anne and Alex's relationship. I know I should have told Dad, but I wanted so bad to talk to someone who would even somehow understand what I was going through. So I told him my feelings for Dean. _

Dean stopped reading, his eyes practically popping out of his head. He bit the inside of his cheek and slammed his fist down.

He knew exactly why and how Jenny had attacked Sam.

* * *

**_To be continued._**

**_Well now we see Sam's side of the pizza night and it turns out he was just as nervous as Dean O.o...Poor Dean must have mixed feelings bout this whole thing! Well tell me what you think and don't forget to answer the Sammy Coma poll! Find out next time what Dean knows! :)_**


	8. Sammy?

**Hello everyone :) Thank you again for the nice reviews :) I hope you like this chapter, though I must admit, I have a few mixed feelings about the end...I'm sure you all will heh. Anyways, i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Dean pounded on the door, not even bothering to rest his hand for a moment. Normally in the current situation he was in, he would crash the door down and barge in, but because of the structure and build of the door, that was nearly impossible.

Finally, the door swung open.

"Agent Hunter! What are you doing here so late? Can I help yo-"

The man's words were cut off as Dean grabbed the man's shirt collar and forced him into the house, slamming the door closed behind them.

"I know what you did, Sroven!" Dean yelled in Mike Sroven's face, the man cringing slightly underneath him.

"What do you mean, Agent?" Mike asked in a small voice.

Dean snorted and tightened his grip on the shirt collar, "First off, I'm not an agent and second off you are going to get in a lot of trouble for what you did!"

Mike's eyes widened as he attempted to pry Dean's fingers off of his shirt collar. Dean only gripped harder, "You're not an agent? You could get in a lot of trouble for pretending you were; I could call the polic-"

Mike's words were cut off once more as Dean pushed him against the nearest wall, lifting him up slightly so that the man's feet were dangling, "Cut the bullshit, Sroven!" he yelled, practically spitting in the struggling man's face, "I know you summoned Jenny to kill your sister and cousin!"

Mike's eyes widened and his face contorted into confusion, then a sinister smile formed on his lips and he sighed, "Fine, you caught me. I summoned that spirit to kill my sister and Alex." He smiled and snorted.

Dean bit down on his teeth, his face turning a crimson red. When he talked, he did so through gritted teeth, "Why?" he asked simply.

An insane look illuminated in Mike's eyes, "Because they were _disgusting_!" he spat, his voice full of venom. "You have no idea what it's like seeing your sister and your cousin doing what they were doing. It was repulsive! I couldn't have that in my family!" he laughed madly.

Dean squinted his eyes and looked straight into Mike's, "So then why did you hurt Sam?" he asked, his voice showing clearly that he would deal with no bullshit.

Mike furrowed his eyebrows in sincere confusion, "Sam? Whose Sa-" he stopped suddenly as realization hit him. The side of his lips curled into a smile, "You must be Dean." He whispered quietly.

"Why'd you hurt my brother?" he yelled.

Mike laughed, "That kid told me all about his little crush on you. The whole fucking time I pretended that I knew what he was talking about; that I understood. But inside, I was cringing at his very sight. I feel sorry for you. I feel sorry because you have such a sick brother!"

Dean lifted his fist and punched the insane man in the jaw, "You shut up!" he shouted, his voice cracking only slightly, but just enough to show he was breaking slightly.

"Why?" he repeated Dean's word with a smirk, "He told me how he loved you and I knew he was just like Anne and Alex. It's a good thing I knew of Jenny and her brother's situation. I was passing through their neighborhood when I saw them kissing. It was obvious they were related. They looked exactly like twins! And then I saw in the paper that Jenny was murdered. I remembered her and knew she was perfect for what I needed. So just like I used her to kill Anne and Alex, I used her for Sam, too. It's really too bad he didn't die, but hey, they say he won't wake up, right?" he asked with a smirk.

Dean punched Mike in square in the jaw then kneed him in the groin. Mike fell to the ground in pain where Dean kicked him in the stomach.

After the kick, tears of pain began to fall out of Mike's eyes, but he laughed anyways, "You aren't doing anything, you know? I already got away with it!" he laughed maliciously.

At that very moment, police sirens began blaring through the walls of the house. Mike stopped laughing and Dean smirked.

Dean squatted down and looked straight into Mike's fearful eyes, "Anonymous tip, bitch." He said as he stood up, "Get ready for life in prison!" he said with a smile as he ran out the back door to the Impala.

He waited in his car until he saw a bloody and beaten Mike being escorted out of the house by two police officers, his hands behind his back in handcuffs.

He smiled and started the Impala then drove off until he reached his destination: the hospital.

Dean parked and walked into the brightly lit building.

He walked straight past the receptionist and went to Sam's hospital room.

When he arrived at the room's door, he looked through the narrow window of the door and watched as Wanda checked over Sam. After a little while of watching, Dean lifted his hand and knocked on the window.

Wanda's head shot up and turned his way. When she saw him there, giving her a small, sad smile and waving, she sighed and looked at Dean as if to say, "Oh honey, why are you doing this to yourself?"

Finally the nurse rolled her eyes and waved her hand to show that Dean could come in.

He gave her a smile and turned the knob, walking in without closing the door.

She walked up to him, "Please hurry, sweetie," she said sweetly, "You've already been here enough today." She added quietly.

Dean looked down at the ground and nodded his head.

Wanda patted Dean's shoulder and walked out of the room, cautiously closing the door behind her.

When she was gone, Dean's smile vanished and he placed his hand on Sam's bed side. "I got him, Sammy," Dean said, closing his eyes and sighing, missing as Sam's hand twitched slightly.

He opened them once more, "I got the guy responsible for this, baby brother."

Dean turned around, once again missing the slight movement of Sam as his brother's eyelids fluttered.

Dean walked to the wall of the room and placed his forehead on its cool surface, "I know it still doesn't wake you up, but I had to do something, Sammy! I just feel so useless and I-I miss you so much!" he whispered as a tear fell down his cheek.

He shook his head, his forehead slightly scraping on the wall's soft surface, "I wish you had told me how you feel, baby brother. Why couldn't you have told me? It was so obvious and I was so stupid!" he said hitting the wall with his fist in frustration, "You should have just told me! Why'd you have to go and get yourself in a coma before I knew!" he yelled.

Then he shook his head and more tears spilled from his eyes, "No," he whispered, "I can't blame you. I should have been the one who told you. I'm the older one, I should take responsibility…for everything." He added almost as an afterthought.

Dean shut his eyes tight and began softly crying. He slammed his hand on the wall and turned around quickly, "I just miss you so fu-"he stopped short, his eyes widening and heartbeat quickening.

Sam was sitting up in his bed, eyes, which looked incredibly groggy, glued on Dean.

"Sam." Dean whispered. "Sammy!" he shouted and ran over to his brother, flinging himself on him and hugging him tightly.

Sam scrunched his face and lifted his arms away from his emotional brother, "Um, who are you?" he asked.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Sam's awake! Ohmygoodness! But wait...what was that last thing he said? Hmmm O.o...well leave a review and tell me your thoughts! :)**


	9. It's Normal

**Hello everyone :) Well I was going to put this up on Wednesday, but I finished early so decided to go ahead and put it up. Thank you for the reviews and I would like to give a few apologies: I am sorry for any screaming, flailing, strange looks, or urges to beat up ( ;) ) that the last chapter may have caused. :p Well I won't make you wait anymore, go ahead.**

**Eh eh, also, Sam and Dean cookies sound very appealing :D**

* * *

"Um, who are you?"

Dean shot up as soon as he heard Sam's voice.

"I'm your brother, Sammy, you know that…I'm Dean!" he said, shock and fear filling his whole body as he looked down at his brother. Sam had to be joking, right? But then again, Dean had never heard of someone cracking a joke the moment they came out of a coma…

Sam's forehead wrinkled and a look of deep concentration covered his face. Finally he let out a sharp breath and shook his head, "I-I don't remember you." He said quietly, rubbing the back of his head. He looked around his surrounding, "Where am I anyways?" he asked, turning his face towards his brother.

Dean stood silent, still in full shock. Sam…forgot him? For real forgot him? Dean spoke in a completely melancholy voice, his face expressionless, "You're in the hospital, Sammy…you were in a coma for-for seven months." He choked on his words, "I-I visited you every day."

How could someone just forget fifteen years of brotherhood? And if Sam forgot him, did he forget the feelings he had for Dean, too?

Sam's eyes widened, "I was in a coma? Why can't I remember any of this?" he shouted at Dean.

Dean said nothing. He looked down at his baby brother. Frustration crossed Sam's face as he kicked angrily at his bed, "Well are you going to answer me?" he shouted, a glimmer of fear in his large brown eyes.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Wanda ran into the room from the hallway, seeing the situation that was at play in her patient's room.

She pushed Dean out of her way, Dean not showing any sign of effort as he was moved like a rag doll.

"Sam!" She shouted, her eyes wide like Sam's, only hers in amazement instead of fear, "You're awake…this is…this is impossible!" she turned her head to the side, "Doctor! I need a doctor in here right now!" she yelled towards the hallway.

In a matter of seconds, two men in white coats ran into the room. One of them ran straight to Sam, looking him over and asking him questions.

Dean watched the doctor as he threw questions Sam's way.

How are you feeling? Can you move this body part? How's your vision? Do you know what happened to you?

Dean answered each question in his mind, his inner voice echoing Sam's voice as his brother talked.

Confused; yes, I can move this; my vision is fine; I don't remember anything, what happened?

At that moment, the other doctor, the one that had gone straight to Wanda when he had rushed in, dismissed the nurse and walked over to Dean.

Dean recognized the doctor as the one that had told him Sam would most likely not wake up. For the life of him he couldn't remember the man's name and at the moment it was really the least of his worries.

"What happened?" the doctor said urgently when he reached Dean.

Dean shook his head, "He-he just woke up a few minutes ago." He shook his head, putting his hands up, "But Doc, he doesn't remember me! He doesn't remember how he got in a coma or-or being in the hospital…or ME!" he repeated sternly and loudly, his voice strong and panicked, words tumbling out of his mouth.

The doctor sighed and shook his head, "Normal, normal." He said dismissively, "But the real question is, how did he wake up?" he turned toward the frantic Sam, putting one hand under his armpit and the other on his chin, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. "Usually patients progress gradually, gaining ability slowly but surely," he took the hand that fondled his chin and waved it at Sam, turning his head to Dean, "They rarely ever just _wake up!_ Especially in your brother's case…" his words faded away as he contemplated possibilities.

Air shot out of Dean's nose, "What do you mean '_normal'?"_ he asked angrily.

How could his brother forgetting him possibly be _normal?_ How could the doctor just dismiss it like it was nothing! This was his brother's memory they were talking about, not something that could be lost with no care!

The doctor furrowed his eyebrows, as if it were strange that Dean didn't understand, "Well it's not unusual for coma patients to wake up with missing memories. They usually won't remember some things right away. He could have fallen and hit his head when he was attacked, that would explain your brother rubbing the back of his head-" Dean looked over at Sam to see his brother roughly rubbing the back of his head just like he had when he woke up, "-giving him slight brain damage, but usually that goes away in about," he thought for a moment, "a week, two weeks; sometimes just a few days even."

Dean relaxed slightly-very slightly-and thought, "So you're saying that Sam _will_ remember me but he _won't_ remember me for another week or two?" he asked unsurely.

The doctor nodded, "About that time. A few days maybe, but I am quite positive his memory will come back very soon. Your brother will remember you, no need to fret."

Dean let out a breath of relief. So Sam would remember him soon. But what would he do until he did?

Dean looked back at the doctor, who had gone back to contemplating the seemingly miraculous situation.

"When can he come home, Glenn?" Dean asked, remembering the doctor's name now that he was more relaxed.

The doctor's eyes widened as he looked at Dean once more, giving the impression that he had forgotten completely about him.

"What was that? Oh, yes, well you could probably take him home tomorrow. We just have to run a few tests to make sure he's okay and has full function of his body, but by the looks of it, he woke up perfectly fine and, well, _healthy_!" Glenn motioned towards Sam's bed once more where Sam was sitting up, complying with all of the other doctor's requests without hesitation.

"Besides," Glenn continued, "it might be helpful to take him back home; jog his memory a bit; get it back faster." He said.

Dean nodded his head and looked at his brother solemnly. He would do anything to have Sam remember him as soon as possible.

While he was staring, Wanda walked over to him and smiled, "Hey sweetie," she said in her usual honey sweet voice, "So Sam's awake, uh? You must be pretty excited to have your brother back!" she said enthusiastically.

Dean shook his head and looked at his shoes, "Yeah, but he doesn't remember me," he said quietly, as if he were ashamed.

Wanda smiled softly and sweetly, "Don't worry. He'll remember you, they always do." Dean looked up at her assuring face and gave a weak smile, "Now you just go on home now!" she ordered, ignoring Dean's pleading eyes, "It's going to get real hectic around here and you look dead tired, hun. You can come in the morning to pick Sam up, I'm sure." She said sternly.

Dean opened his mouth to protest but closed it at Wanda's severe look.

He nodded his head in defeat and turned around. Before leaving he turned his head to the side, "See you tomorrow, baby boy." He said to Sam.

Sam's eyes shot to the boy that was walking away, the door closing behind him. Sam shook his head; he could have sworn someone had called him that before; he just couldn't remember who.

Sam remembered what the boy had said, about them being brothers.

Sam bit his lip. Maybe this guy wasn't lying. He couldn't seem to remember anything at the moment and the boy seemed to know a lot more about him than he did. He _had_ been right about everything else that he had told him.

Sam turned his attention back to the doctor who was asking him questions, and answered each one promptly.

His eyes shifted towards the door that the boy had just walked out of once the doctor was silent, writing things down on a clipboard that a nurse had just handed him.

He had to admit, even being as groggy as he was, Sam had absentmindedly noted how well structured and handsome the boy had been.

Sam shook his head. Had he been gay before? Could he just not remember his sexual preference? He couldn't seem to remember anything else so he guessed he had somehow subconsciously remembered what type of sex he liked, which would explain him noticing the boy being cute in the first place.

His eyes widened slightly as he remembered something.

The boy had said they were brothers. Had he actually thought the boy who claimed to be his _brother_ was handsome?

Sam shook his head and rubbed the back of it, which pounded furiously and painfully.

If only he could remember…

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Who's happy, hmm? :D It's normal and Sam will remember! :) So here's a question that I need some help with, so tell me what you think in your review: Do you think I should have some Weecest in the next chapter? I'm thinking I should...hmmm agree? Disagree? Anyways, tell me what you thought! :D**


	10. A Movie Night

**Hi everyone! Guess who got their computer fixed? :) So I hope you like this chapter-longest chapter yet, may I add-and even though there is only a subtle amount of Weecest in it considering I don't want to get it too spicy, I still think it is pretty decent. Anyways, enjoy!**

**And may I also suggest a story? _If I had Read the Signs _by DW Dezmond is very good and has a lot of potential. I think everyone should take a look at it :D **

**Alright I'm done!**

* * *

The next day, Dean and Sam sat in silence in the Impala, the only sound being the pounding of the pouring rain on the car's front window or the occasional clap of thunder followed by a flash of lightning.

Sam had been slightly reluctant when Dean came to pick him up from the hospital. Why shouldn't he have been? In his mind, Dean was a complete and total stranger.

Finally, after some assuring from Sam's doctor that Dean really _was_ his brother and that there was no need to worry that he was some strange creep who would rape him-alright, the doctor hadn't said that last thing but in Dean's mind it had been implied-Sam finally agreed to go with the handsome "stranger".

They had been in the car a whole five minutes of the twenty minute car ride-thinking back, Dean really didn't understand why or how he had run Sam all the way to the hospital when it would have been a lot easier to have just thrown him in the back of the Impala to drive him there-in complete silence, the only words spoken were by Dean before he had started the car when he had punched Sam lightly on the shoulder and said, "Good to have you back, Sammy."

But now? Well now it was just straight up awkward.

Dean didn't know what to say.

He couldn't talk to Sam about the journal entries he had found or their shared fucked up feelings for each other, like he had planned to do when his little brother finally woke up. Sam didn't remember any of his feelings.

Besides that, Dean didn't own a book on "Things you can Say to Your Little Brother Who Just Woke Up from a Coma with Amnesia that Doesn't Involve Your Feelings for Him".

Finally, the silence was broken by Sam's voice. The voice Dean missed so much.

"So, uh, you're my brother, huh?" Sam asked, keeping his eyes fixated on the road and his hand rubbing the back of his head. Dean couldn't tell if his little brother was rubbing it because it still hurt or because the awkwardness of the question.

Dean smiled despite the slight pang of the question at hand, "Yeah, that's right, you're my baby brother." He chuckled slightly.

Sam nodded his head and bit the bottom of his lip, letting it graze off his teeth, leaving a split second before he asked the next question, "And, uh, what'd you say you're name was again?"

Dean cleared his throat, his heart sinking. Even though he knew Sam couldn't help it, it still hurt that his own brother, after all the memories they shared, couldn't remember his name.

"Dean," he answered his voice low and raspy as he choked out the word.

Sam nodded for the second time and it was silent once again.

Dean got lost in thought, thinking about how exactly he was going to help his little brother get his memory back. Should he show Sam his journal entries? That might scare Sam into think Dean actually _was_ some weirdo creep who was intent on raping him.

And for God's sake, did Sam even remember all the crazy stuff they did? All the hunting and moving around? The motels and the monsters?

He didn't want to take the chance by asking.

Once again, Dean's thoughts were cut short by Sam's curious voice.

"So, um, what am I like?" Sam asked shyly, a shade of pink painting his cheeks as he adjusted in his seat. "I mean, what do I like, and stuff?" he added speedily, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of scarlet.

He gave a side glance to Dean, arching his eyebrows in anticipation.

Dean smirked, "Well," he started, "You're a whiny, sensitive, bitchy, geeky pain in my ass that spends way too much time on his computer.

Sam shot up, "Dude, seriously!" he whined.

Dean let out a chuckle, "Alright, alright," he put his hands up against the steering wheel in defense, "Let's see," he thought, hitting the palm of his hands on the wheel as he thought, "Well you do like you're computer-I wasn't lying about that-, you are actually a really hard worker, you like having movie nights with me, you're not much into sports, you like bitching and moaning-Hey! Don't hit me it's the truth-and oh yeah, you have a fucking weird obsession with Lucky Charms. I swear, man, it's unhealthy." He finished.

He thought for a moment more before adding, "And oh yeah, you love Zepplin, ACDC, Black Sabbath, all that kind of music; it's all you listen to." He gave a wary sideways glance to his brother.

Sam gave a thoughtful expression before nodding, satisfied with what Dean had to say.

Dean let out a victorious breath. Hey, if Sam couldn't remember anything about himself, maybe Dean could fix him up a bit.

Dean tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, "So, Sammy, what do you want to do today? How can we get those wheels running in that pretty little head of yours?"

Sam pulled a face as if he had just smelt something disgusting, "Um, I don't know? Do we really _have_ to do something?" he asked.

Dean looked at Sam and arched an eyebrow, "Come on, man. You've been lazy for the past seven months, you gotta do something!" Dean joked.

Sam gaped at Dean, his jaw hanging, "Dude? I was in a _coma!"_ he stated.

Dean smiled, "You know I'm just messing with you, baby brother."

Sam shook his head, "Uh, no I actually don't!" he turned towards his window and put his forehead against the glass, "Sheesh, no body warned me you were this infuriating."

Dean chuckled, "Oh you love me anyways."

Sam snorted, "Really?"

Dean snorted back at Sam's retort, "Yeah, yeah you do-BITCH!" he yelled, jerking forward slightly in his seat for emphasis.

"Jerk," Sam shot back, crossing his arms and smiling triumphantly, obviously impressed by his speedy quip.

Dean's head whipped to the side where he stared wide eyed at his little brother, "Sammy?" he asked hopefully.

How had Sam done that? How could Sam possibly know what to say to Dean's retort unless he had his memory back?

Sam turned to face Dean, his face contorted into confusion, "What?" he asked.

Dean frowned. Sam saw nothing significant about their exchange of words. That meant that he in fact didn't have his memory back.

Dean shook his head and turned back towards the road, "Nothing. It's just-nothing." He said, dismissing the matter.

Sam shrugged and put his head back on the window.

Finally they pulled into the motel's driveway. Dean parked and they ran out of the car, each of them holding up their arms over their heads to shield themselves from the rain.

Sam arrived at the door first. He waited, hopping around anxiously until Dean finally joined him and unlocked the door, letting his little brother in first.

Dean closed the door behind him and locked the door then turned around. When he did turn around, he burst out laughing.

Sam was sitting on one of the couches, soaking wet with his arms crossed, his lip jutting out, and his eyebrows creased in annoyance.

"You look so pathetic right now, Sammy!" Dean said inbetween laughs, holding his stomach.

He walked over to Sam and sat down next to him, putting an arm around Sam's shoulder.

Sam flinched at the touch and Dean pulled away, realizing that he couldn't be so affectionate with his younger brother when his memory gone and what not.

"So why the frowny face, baby boy?" Dean asked biting his lip to hold back the laugh that was bubbling in the back of his throat.

Sam threw up his arms, "Look at me! I'm soaking wet!" he shouted, making it seem like his annoyance at it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dean shook his head, "So? Just go get some dry clothes on." He suggested.

Sam looked down at his lap, and muttered something Dean couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Dean asked, leaning in closer to his brother as to hear better.

A blush crept on Sam's face, "I said I don't know where anything's at." He said, still quietly but loud enough for Dean to hear.

Dean smiled and jumped off the couch. He walked over to Sam's room, "No problem, I'll get something for you."

He opened the door and hurried in, walking over to the small dresser and picking out a T-shirt and some jeans then. After getting the clothes, he walked back out of the room into where Sam was.

"Alright, here you-" he stopped short.

Sam was standing in the middle of the room, his wet shirt in his hand and looking incredibly cute.

Dean couldn't help but stare. Sure, Sam had lost some of his weight and muscles while he was in the coma, and he still had a few light scars on his stomach, but he still looked exceptionally well.

Dean blushed when he realized he was gawking and looked down at the ground. He held his hand out that held the clothes and coughed awkwardly, "Uh, here you go." He said.

The clothes were taken out of his hand and he heard a, "Thanks Dean."

Dean looked back up just in time to see Sam unbuckling the current jeans he was wearing.

His eyes widened and he brought his hands up to them, "Woah, woah, woah! What are you doing?" he asked his voice high.

Sam looked up at his brother, "What? You say we're brothers so this shouldn't be a problem, right?" he asked, though the pink on his cheeks deceived his seemingly cool attitude.

Only when Sam had fumbled awkwardly out of his current jeans and into the new ones did Dean look back at him.

"So," Dean said more enthusiastically, rubbing his hands together, "what should we do today?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. Something to help me remember everything I guess." He looked around the motel and Dean saw a look of realization cross his face.

"Hey," he said looking back to Dean, "Where's Mom and Dad?" he asked.

Dean bit down on his tongue. He hadn't realized Sam would forget that they didn't even have a mother anymore.

Dean coughed awkwardly into his fist, "Well, Sammy, Dad's down in Ohio doing business, he doesn't even know you're awake yet, and Mom…well Mom died a few years ago a few months after you were born." He said, trying very hard to keep his voice cool and collected.

"Oh," Sam said, the news seeming to not affect him as much as it should have. Why should it? It's not like he remembered anything about her or how she died.

Dean nodded, "Yeah." He replied.

The room was silent, each of the boys thinking to themselves.

Finally Sam spoke, "So, something to do, uh?" he asked.

Dean smiled, glad that Sam broke the silence, "Yeah! So anything you can think of?"

"Well you said I liked movie nights, right?" he asked. When Dean nodded he continued, "Why don't we just do that? You can pick out my favorite movies and we can get some popcorn and watch them. Maybe seeing the movies I like will help me remember?" he said-more like asked-hopefully.

Dean's smile broadened, "Sounds like a plan, baby brother." He said cheerfully, "We have a bunch of movies in one of these suitcases; I'll go find a few.

Xx

"Ahhh!" Sam screamed as he brought his knees up closer to him and wrapped his arms around them, hiding his face.

Dean looked at his brother and snorted, a crooked smile on his face.

It was late at night, five horror movies later and with each one, it seemed like Sam got more and more frightened.

Each time it was even funnier to Dean considering their lifestyle. Usually, Sam wouldn't blink an eye at the movies they were watching.

Sam mumbled from where he was, "Is it over?" he asked.

Dean looked back to the television where a girl was standing in front of her bloody, beaten and obviously dead boyfriend.

"Yeah, it's over." He said through a chuckle as he looked back at Sam and hit his shoulder lightly, "Scared?"

Sam's head shot up, "No!" a loud bang came from the T.V. and his head ducked back down in an instant, "Maybe." He said more quietly.

Dean smiled, shaking his head in amusement as he scooted closer to Sam and put an arm around him, pulling him in close.

He felt Sam tense beneath him and his smile vanished. He took his arm away and scooted back from Sam, "Sorry, Sammy, guess I'm just not used to not being able to be as," he grunted, "touchy feely with you." He shrugged as if it was no big deal, even though it bothered him more than he would ever show.

Dean lifted his head again and took his legs out of their current position to cross them.

He ran a hand through his hair, "No, it's not that, it's just, well…Dean? Can I ask you something?" he asked and Dean could hear the hesitance in his voice.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Sam pursed his lips, "Well it's just that…whenever you…what I mean is…Dean, before all of this, was I-was I gay?" he asked, flailing his hands as he tried to get the words out.

Dean blinked in shock. He was thoroughly surprised that Sam would be able to realize his sexual preference with his memory gone.

"Wow," Dean thought, "coming out twice must be rough."

They both sat silently with their eyes averted, a woman shrieking in the background. Finally Dean brought his fist up to his mouth and coughed into it, "Well," he started, "well a few days before your accident you, yes, you did tell me that you had been thinking for a while that boys were cute, so yes, you were-are-gay." He explained, his words tumbling out fast.

Sam sucked in a sharp breath of air, "Alright," he nodded, "yeah, okay."

Both boys looked back towards the television. Dean was barely looking, the screen a blur. He couldn't pay attention when something was nagging on him.

He tapped his fingers anxiously on his lap then turned to Sam, "So why do you ask?"

Sam bit on his top lip and lifted his eyebrows, "Ask what?" he said absent mindedly as he kept his eyes glued on the television.

"Why did you ask if you were gay? What made you think you were?" Dean tapped his fingers faster.

"Oh," Sam said as he took his eyes off of the screen and looked at Dean. He smiled shyly, "Well, before. When you had your arm around me those two times and when I first saw you at the hospital…it's just…I got really shy and I thought you were cute and funny and…I should stop now, I mean," he rubbed the back of his head, "you are my brother."

Dean wiggled his eyebrows, trying hard to obtain the smile that was forming on his lips, "No please, keep going."

Sam's jaw dropped slightly, "Wha-what? Why aren't you weirded out?"

Dean rubbed the back of his head, closed his eyes and shrugged, a small smile escaping him, "I don't know maybe because-"he waved his hand, "-nah, I don't know if I should tell you."

Dean was trying to make it seem like it was Sam who wasn't ready to know about what so obviously needed to be said-about their feelings for each other-but in reality, it was him who wasn't sure if he was ready to put his feelings out in the open.

Sam jumped up, his knees on the couch as he supported himself. He leaned in close to Dean; putting one hand in between his brother's spread out legs grasping the couch underneath him.

He made his eyes wide and stuck his lip out.

"Jesus," Dean thought, "Even with his memory gone he knows how to get to me."

Dean looked into Sam's wide, brown, puppy dog eyes, "Jesus, Sammy." He whispered, "You're killing me."

Sam smiled and leaned in even closer so that now Dean could feel hot breath hitting his face when his brother spoke, "So you'll tell me then, right? Why aren't you weirded out by the guy whose your brother thinking you're cute?"

Dean's heartbeat quickened and he could feel sweat on his palms, "Well, baby brother, you and me…see, I had these," he paused with his mouth open as he tried to get the word stuck out of his throat, "feelings," he choked out, "for you and…well after some…investigating, I found out you had these feelings for me, too."

Dean looked into Sam's eyes, waiting for the reaction.

Sam shifted his jaw from side to side, "Hmm," he finally let out.

Dean felt his jaw drop, feeling as if it fell a mile long, "Hmm?" he repeated his brother. Sam smiled; "Hmm?" he said again, lifting his eyebrows and widening his eyes, "That's it? You find out your brother has feelings for you and that you have feelings for your brother and all you can say is 'hmm'?"

Sam's smile broadened, "Yeah," He leaned in and kissed Dean full on the lips. Dean groaned in surprise as his younger brother's lips moved against his. Dean's eyes were open the whole time, wide in shock, until finally Sam pulled away, breathing heavier than he had before, "hmm." He finished his sentence.

Sam sat back down, crossing his legs and began watching the movie again, sticking his hand in the popcorn bowl that was sitting beside him and bringing a handful of popcorn to his mouth.

Dean stared at Sam. How could he be so cool after he just kissed his brother?

Dean brought a hand up to his lips, touching them softly. What had brought on the sudden burst of confidence in his baby brother?

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Yayyy! A kiss! And Sam remembered to call Dean a jerk! Tune in for the next chapter to see how Dean reacts to Sam's newly found confidence. Tell me what you think, leave a review! ^.^**


	11. Dean Winchester is NOT girly!

**Hey there guys! Okay, I'm really, really, _really _sorry it took me so long to update! Forgive me? Here's the next chapter! I won't spend time talking up here and let you go on and read!**

**Again, so sorry! I'll get my butt into gear! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

After a night of many of Sam's favorite scary movies, Dean woke up with a confusion that he had never had before.

Sam-his younger, no memory what-so-ever, brother-had kissed him full on the lips! Then, after that, had proceeded to act like the whole thing hadn't even happened, leaving Dean in such a state that he could no longer pay any attention to the movies.

Sam had fallen asleep on the couch, curled up in a tight ball with his hair covering a good amount of his eyes.

Dean had just sat there for a bit, staring at his younger brother, watching his chest rise and fall in sleep, his lips curling in a smile making Dean wonder what his baby brother was dreaming about…if it could possibly be him.

After a while of watching, Dean finally got up and went to his room where he didn't fall asleep, but looked up at the ceiling. He could still feel Sam's lips on his.

It was like no kiss he had ever had before. Whenever he thought about it, his heart fluttered and he got a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach.

In all reality, he thought the feelings were all a bit girly, but still…he couldn't get the image out of his head: Sam up on his knees, one hand in between the gap in Dean's legs, his puppy dog eyes boring into his own, and then finally, the kiss.

Dean tossed and turned. Every time he thought about the kiss, he felt incredibly restless.

About an hour after getting in his bed, he finally fell asleep; a nice, dreamless sleep.

When he woke up, he was just as confused and restless as he was after the kiss.

Dean walked out of his room and to the kitchen. Before entering the kitchen, though, he glanced at the couch to see if Sam was still sleeping on it.

He was.

Sam was stretched out, his long legs just barely short enough to not hang over the side. He had on arm slung over the back side of the couch and the other over his head.

Dean couldn't help but admire how utterly attractive his younger brother was.

As Dean continued to stare, Sam's eyes opened, as if he could feel Dean's eyes on him.

He smiled sleepily, "Morning, Dean." He said before yawning and stretching his whole body.

Dean shook his head and looked away, "Uh…morning, Sammy." He said awkwardly. His brother was yet again acting like they had not kissed.

Sam didn't sit up; he just stayed lying down with a content look on his face, "You making breakfast?" he asked, noticing Dean had walked into the kitchen and to the counter.

Dean chuckled, "Well if you consider pouring a bowl of cereal making breakfast, then yeah, I'm cooking up a storm." He smirked.

Dean heard Sam snort from his place on the couch. He smiled to himself and opened a cabinet, pulling a box of Cheerios out.

"You want anything?" he asked Sam, one hand on the cabinet door as he waited for the answer.

"Well now that you mention it, I've kind of been craving Lucky Charms, believe it or not." He called back.

Dean could practically feel the blush he knew his brother had. He couldn't blame his younger brother; it would be strange to be told everything about you by a seemingly complete stranger and then find out they are completely, 100% true.

Dean snorted and smirked as he grabbed the box of Lucky Charms that was in the cabinet, "Trust me, baby bro, I can believe it."

Dean got the milk out of the fridge, then two bowls and finally two spoons before he poured his and Sam's cereal.

When all the contents were in, he took the two now filled bowls to the kitchen table and set them down. He took a seat and was soon joined by Sam.

Sam devoured the Lucky Charms in what seemed like seconds while Dean stared in complete awe. He knew Sam liked Lucky Charms, but he had never seen his younger brother finish them off as fast as he just had.

After Sam gulped down the remaining milk from the bowl, he set the bowl down with a clank and wiped off his milk stash with the back of his hand.

Then, and only then, did Dean have a spoonful of his cereal.

There was a long time of awkward silence before Sam spoke. Dean noticed that Sam was the one who kept breaking the awkward silences they always seemed to be getting. It was getting annoying.

"Are you always this quiet?" Sam said, the corners of his lips twitching into a playful smile.

Dean pursed his lips, "No." he said roughly, then mentally slapped himself. Where was the snarky remarks he always seemed to have? Dean Winchester was not one for just plain out _answering_ a question. There was always more to it.

Sam nodded like he didn't believe it, "Oh yeah, I can tell. So is that why you barely said anything yesterday and haven't said almost a thing this morning?"

Something in the way Sam spoke made Dean seriously want to punch him. It wasn't until a little later that he realized that "thing" was cockiness.

Dean shrugged, "Well I guess I'm not really in the chatty mood, Sammy. I mean, I don't exactly know what I can talk to you about seeing as you don't remember all the things we do-or quite frankly, _don't_-have in common." He answered through a mouthful of Cheerios.

"Huh." Sam replied back simply.

There he went again with that stupid "Huh!" It almost threw Dean over the edge. Almost.

And then there was once more the awkward silence that Dean still hadn't gotten used to.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but there was no way Dean was going to let him be the one to break it again. Not this time.

"You were way too freaked last night, Sammy boy!" Dean chuckled as he remembered how scared his brother had been at all the scary movies they had watched, "Thought you could handle those kinds of things."

Sam's cocky look melted away and was replaced by what looked like embarrassment, "Well the movies _were_ pretty scary," he defended, although his voice was small and half-hearted, "Especially that werewolf! That was just…" he shuddered.

Dean smirked, "No way, man, werewolves are _awesome!_" he shot back.

Sam giggled a little, "Leave it to you to like werewolves. I should have known."

Dean was taken aback. Now what would lead Sam to think that he liked werewolves so much? Sure Dean had mentioned it a few times before, his love for werewolves, but that was way back before Sam lost his memory. There was no way Sam could remember that little detail about Dean without it.

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked, squinting his eyes.

Sam stopped giggling, "Uhhhh, I don't know, I guess you just seem like the type to like werewolves, I guess." He shrugged and started playing with his spoon, not looking Dean in the eyes.

Dean tapped his foot, "That's a pretty bold assessment, Sammy." He replied.

Once again, Sam shrugged.

Dean decided to shake it off. It wasn't like his brother had gotten his memory back and wasn't telling him or anything. That would be crazy, and, not to mention, extremely low.

"Well," Dean continued, "you acted pretty much like a girl last night." He chuckled once again.

Sam suddenly got a very defensive look on his face, crossed his arms, and said "You said you weren't going to call me that anymore," and, if Dean hadn't imagined it-which he was positive he hadn't-at the end of that sentence, he had heard, "Jerk."

Dean slammed down his fist and leaned in over the table, staring Sam directly in the eyes.

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "_What?_" he whined.

"How in fuck's sakes could you possibly know that I said I wouldn't call you a girl anymore? And how did you know to call me a jerk? I let it slide the first time, but this is too damn coincidental!" he fought.

Sam shrugged, "I-I don't know, I guess I just assumed-"

Dean started laughing hysterically, "That's a bold statement-no, actually, that's an _impossible_ statement; in your case, anyways. There is _no_ way you could have known!"

Sam opened his mouth and shook his head in disbelief for a few moments before shutting his mouth and letting out a sigh.

"Okay, you caught me. Remember last night during one of those movies when I said I had to go to the bathroom?" Dean nodded. "Well I guess I went into the wrong room 'cause I ended up in a bedroom. With a laptop. I assumed it was my room because you said that I was a, er, computer geek, or something, so I went to the laptop. I saw it was opened to a Word's page and I read it. In it, it said you had promised to stop calling me a girl or something along those lines. I didn't want to tell you because; well because I'm pretty sure it's my journal. I couldn't tell you about that, could I?" he finished.

Dean let out a sharp laugh, "Ha! It didn't say anything about me promising that!"

He didn't realize that he had just revealed that he had in fact read Sam's journal until it was too late. He clamped a hand over his mouth, but it wouldn't help.

Sam looked pissed.

"Yes it did! And how would you know what it said and didn't say in the first place, _Dean?_" he shot.

Dean spoke fast, "I said it wasn't in there because I didn't think you had a journal 'cause it's kind of lame. I guess I was wrong. Sorry, Sammy." He lied.

Sam shrugged and stood up with empty bowl in hand, "Whatever," he said, "Let's just forget this conversation ever happened, okay?"

Dean sighed with relief, "Yeah, agreed."

Sam nodded and put his bowl in the sink. Dean could have sworn he heard Sam muttering something under his breath along the lines of "Not lame".

Sam walked over to the couch, sat down and turned the television on to some gray and white cartoon.

Dean sat at the table in silence, yet thoughts were swirling around in his brain.

Maybe, in fact, Sam _had_ written something about Dean promising to stop calling Sam a girl. It was very possible that Dean could have missed it.

And maybe, Sam just called Dean a jerk because Dean was_ acting_ like a jerk.

"Not that I am." He thought to himself with a grunt.

He was acting dumb. Of course Sam didn't have his memory back. If he did, he would have run straight to Dean to tell him, right? Right.

Dean relaxed a bit.

Everything was starting to make sense. He was just being irrational.

In fact, he thought, it was probably because of that stupid little cocky kiss that bitch gave me.

He sighed and stood up, not even bothering to pick up his dirty dish. He walked straight to the bathroom, undressed, and hopped into the shower where he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

And he _absolutely_ had _no_ thoughts of Sam joining him in the shower, pushing him against the wall, and giving him another one of those fabulous kisses.

Not at all.

Because _that_ was way to girly and Dean Winchester was in no way girly.

* * *

**Yep. That's right, Dean Winchester is _not_ girly ;) And does Sam have somthing up his sleeve? Are both boys hiding something from eachother? Let's find out in the next (may I had, spicy) chapter! :D Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think, and yes, I'll update soon! If I don't, you can feel free to throw screaming fangirls at me. That should scare me back into writing O.o :P**


End file.
